The present invention relates to a fluidic valve, to a fluid separation apparatus, and to a method of operating a fluidic valve.
In liquid chromatography, a fluidic sample and an eluent (liquid mobile phase) may be pumped through conduits and a separation unit such as a column in which separation of sample components takes place. The column may comprise a material which is capable of separating different components of the fluidic sample. The separation unit may be connected to other fluidic members (like a sampler or an injector, a detector) by conduits. Before the fluidic sample is introduced into a separation path between a fluid drive unit (in particular a high pressure pump) and the separation unit, a predefined amount of fluidic sample shall be intaken from a sample source (such as a sample container) via an injection needle into a sample loop by a corresponding movement of a piston within a metering device. This usually occurs in the presence of a significantly smaller pressure than what the separation unit is run with. Thereafter, an injector valve is switched so as to introduce the intaken amount of fluidic sample from the sample loop of a metering path into the separation path between fluid drive unit and the separation unit for subsequent separation.
Fluidic valves may be configured as rotatable valves having a stator (which may have one or a plurality of fluid ports) and a rotor (which may have a plurality of grooves for connecting respective ones of the fluid ports) being rotatable with regard to the stator to thereby establish a desired fluid communication state between fluid ports and grooves. In order to be capable to withstand high pressure values of for instance up to 1200 bar in a fluid tight manner, it is necessary to press the rotor against the stator.
Examples of conventional fluidic valves are disclosed in WO 2012/151080, U.S. Pat. No. 9,063,114, US 2014/042351 and US 2014/174541.
However, the required pressing force for establishing the above-mentioned fluid tight connection between stator and rotor conventionally results in a high wear and a limited lifetime of the fluidic valve.